Choosing Black
by Chandini95
Summary: After the newborn battle when Jake is broken in more than one way, Bella chooses a different fate and passes the test to become Jake's mate. Rated M for a reason. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I do not.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I've reposted this so many times, I know… but I promise it's here to stay now. And… I've added a bonus chapter that I will post soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**All mistakes are my fault. Sorry!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

'

'

'

Bella wipes her sweaty palms on her dirt ridden jeans and then moves to wring them in front of herself.

The cut on her palm protests at the movement so she lets them hang limply by her sides. She takes a deep steadying breath but coughs, wrinkling her nose at the smoke in the air.

Purple billowing smoke rises from several different spots, proof of the many casualties on this day. Bella closes her eyes for a moment in respect. These people- no these _monsters_ had been sent to kill her, her friends and her family but still… at one point in their existence they had been human too.

The battle may now be over but the pain and suffering was far from it.

Edward startles her by placing a cool hand at the small of her back. The contact makes her jump and the sudden jerking movement reminds her of the aches in her body.

Her legs throb; her head pounds and her eyes strain to close. But for once Bella realises that she can't be selfish. She has to get through this meeting, to get out of the forest and be by the side of her broken best friend; broken in more than one way.

The rest of the Cullen's stand around Bella protectively and wait for _them_ to arrive.

_The Volturi._

Bella clenches her jaw at their tardiness; Alice predicted that they'd be here by now. The meeting should be over and Bella should be on her way to see Jake. She bites her lip hard trying to keep the tears at bay.

Nobody seems to notice anyway, Edward is busy in a hushed conversation with Carlisle whilst the others listen attentively.

She feels someone staring at her. Glancing to her right Bella finds Rosalie imploring her with golden eyes. Rosalie shoots her a sympathetic smile from where she is holding Emmett's hand and Bella nods.

On some level she feels that Rosalie can see right through her brave façade. That she can see how truly worried and devastated Bella is about the condition of her best friend. It's strange really, but comforting none the less.

Bella knows how important this meeting is… for the Cullen's. Technically they have broken vampire law in allowing her to know about their existence and now they have to make sacrifices. Not too long ago, in fact only yesterday, Bella would have jumped at the chance to become a vampire but now she wasn't so sure.

The Cullen's seem to stand up straighter and Carlisle strides forward, Esme at his side and Emmett and Jasper on either side of them. Edward pulls her behind them, Alice takes position behind Jasper on Edward's right whilst Rosalie stands on Bella's left behind Emmett.

Edward's cold hand squeezes hers and he shoots her an encouraging smile. She doesn't return it. Internally she wonders how he can even bear to smile. He'd always ranted about how precious her human life is and now he is going to practically vow to the Volturi to change her himself.

Bella can't help the utter hatred she feels in that moment, she slides her hand from his and instead crosses them over her chest.

For the first time she wants to blame him for this. All the time she thought it was her fault when in reality it is his. He is over a hundred years old and he should know better. Before he can react to her pulling away _they _arrive.

The Volturi stride forward, wearing their ominous black cloaks that flow around them; Bella almost snorts, they look ridiculous.

Only a few of them have come. Jane and Alec, Demetri and one that Bella can't remember the name of. That obviously means it isn't big business. Aro hasn't felt the need to be here to enforce the 'rules' of the vampire world.

They greet the Cullen's, Carlisle more warmly than the others. Esme twitches beside him and shifts her weight effectively bringing her closer to him and then takes his hand in hers. Jane's piercing eyes find Bella's and the vampire smirks evilly, a shiver involuntarily runs down her spine.

Jane speaks then and Bella tunes her out, her thoughts completely on the broken boy being carried back to his family home.

She is vaguely aware of the fact that Edward announces their wedding. The Volturi stand is shocked silence for a moment before nodding.

They make threats, the Cullen's make promises.

Promises that Bella doesn't think she'll be able to keep anymore. With parting words and warnings they are gone. Their stupid black cloaks trail behind them.

Bella lets out a sigh of relief and turn towards the other side of the clearing. Immediately seven sets of golden eyes land on her face. She meets none of them.

Turning towards the other side of the clearing two wolves appear from the trees. Paul and Collin, Bella isn't too sure of the younger wolf. It could be Brady. They step further into the clearing.

The younger wolf looks twitchy and agitated. Paul snaps his head to the side and shoots him a warning from the corner of his mouth. Collin relaxes some but still his eyes hopscotch over the scene before him.

Paul then glances at Bella. He doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to. He lifts his head in a 'come hither' motion and Bella's feet snap to attention. She stumbles forwards towards them both but a cool hand on her elbow stops her.

She whips around to find Edward frowning down at her, "Where are you going love?" He releases her elbow and grasps onto both her shoulders. Bella feels trapped.

"Jake…" she mumbles and watches as Edward's eyes narrow slightly and Bella takes a step back. His hands fall to his sides and his expression changes to one of pleading.

"Don't go love. I'm sure he has plenty of help and company. You can go there tomorrow."

Bella shakes her head and backs away from him. For some reason she has the feeling that if she leaves with the Cullen's now, she'd never get to see Jake ever again. Edward had had Alice kidnap her before and probably wasn't above doing it again.

"I'm going." She stresses both words so he knows how serious she is and then turns her back on him and stumbles towards where Paul and Collin are waiting.

She approaches them and deals with the younger wolf first, "Hi Collin…" he frowns at her and Paul snorts.

"I-I'm Brady…" he mumbles.

"Oh!" Bella's cheeks flame but she steps forward and places her arms gently around his waist, "Sorry."

He pats her awkwardly on the back and she pulls back. Paul eye's her and she bites her lip under is scrutiny. He rolls his eyes and then in a sudden movement pulls her into a fierce hug.

She sags against him, glad that she no longer has to act brave when she feels anything but that.

Paul lifts her into his arms and turns for the forest. He walks faster than normal for a human but still not too fast. Brady stays by their side walking with his head down and shoulders slumped.

Bella can't hold back her questions any longer, "Did they make it back to Billy's?" she whispers.

He nods, "Yeah. Me, Jared and Embry as well as Sam carried him back. Sam sent me back for you, think he had a feeling you'd want to be there."

"How bad is he Paul?" she whispers.

Paul winces, "A lot of his bones are broken and need re-setting, the usual cuts and bruises, scratches. It should take about two to three weeks to heal but other than that, he'll live."

She swallows back bile and closes her eyes. She's glad Paul is honest with her though. Brady freezes by their side and Paul stops, glancing wearily at him. The last thing he needs is for the cub to phase near a human. Paul lifts his nose to the air and then wrinkles it. "Brady…" he croons. "It's okay. He's here to help."

"What is it?" Bella whispers.

The wolves continue to walk, slower than before, "Carlisle has arrived on the Rez, he's here to help with Jake." Paul tells her.

Bella nods and then closes her eyes once more.

'

'

'

She awakes once Paul cuts through a break in the trees. Bella furrows her brow; Carlisle's car is parked unevenly on the grass. Brady walks past them briskly and into the comfort of the alpha pair. Sam places a hand on his shoulder and then pushes him towards Emily who wraps him in a hug.

Paul puts her down, shoots her a meaningful glance and then joins the rest of the pack as they have gathered outside the red house.

Bella hovers for a moment unsure of if she is welcome here or not, she swallows uneasily and brings her shoulder up to her ear.

Billy meets her eyes then, his own are red-rimmed but he lifts his head in a smooth gesture as if to say, _get yourself over here now, woman._

She doesn't need to be told twice, she walks over slowly. Leah turns over her shoulder and then holds a hand out to her. Bella stumbles forwards to take Leah's outstretched hand, the wolf releases her to put an arm over her shoulder and pull her close.

A loud scream from inside the house breaks the silence.

Bella jumps and Leah squeezes her closer, the pack all wince simultaneously. She stares helplessly at the faded red door. She swallows thickly but stands still, her heart pounds beneath her chest as she imagines what kind of physical pain her Jake must be under for it to cause this kind of reaction.

After what seems like a lifetime of waiting, the screams die down to whimpers. Bella's heart gives another painful squeeze. Carlisle exits the house then and greets Billy with a handshake.

"Thank you," Billy says sincerely, having forgotten the Tribes' hatred for a moment.

Carlisle nods, "Due to his fast healing, the bones were trying to re-set themselves so I had to re-break most of them." He hands Billy a packet of what looks to contain some kind of pills, probably painkillers.

He goes to leave and as he passes Bella he says, "He's asked to be left alone for now but he does want to see you."

She nods at him and waits for his car to disappear then turns to Billy, he gestures at her to go inside and that's all the invitation she needs.

Bella has never moved so fast. She makes it up the porch steps, down the hall, through the kitchen and into Jake's room.

She can't help the tiny gasping sob that escapes her. He's laid on his back, his large frame dwarfing the tiny bed, the left side of his body is completely bandaged and his face is covered in cuts and bruises.

More tears fall down her cheeks as she walks further into the room, the door swings shut behind her. She falls to her knees at the edge of his bed and grasps the hand of his unbroken arm in both of hers gently, "Oh Jake," she whispers in between sobs.

He cracks open swollen eye slightly, "Stay..." he murmurs. Bella nods but he's already fallen asleep again.

'

'

'

Hours pass and the Pack come in one by one to see Jake. They run their hand over his face, legs and arms just needing that touch, that reassurance that their brother will be okay.

Bella can see that it's evening now. Billy part-takes in a hushed conversation and then wheels himself into Jake's room. "That was Charlie, Bella; he asked if you planned on making it home tonight, you don't have the truck."

She swipes at her nose and stares up at Billy, "C-can I stay?" she clears her throat. "H-he asked me to s-stay?"

Billy looks at her for a moment and then shakes his head slowly, "I'll call Charlie and let him know. We can set up a cot by the window."

She nods gratefully and he closes the door behind him. Bella thinks that she should probably call the Cullen's. She's in no mood to deal with Edward however so she pulls out her cell phone and dials their home number.

Bella moves to the other side of the room, staring out of the window into the front yard. "Hello?" the feminine musical voice startles her and for a moment Bella forgets what she wanted to say.

"H-hi Rosalie," Bella is then relieved it is her that has picked up the phone. it would have been difficult to have this conversation with Alice or Edward.

There's a pause, "Yeah. Is everything… okay?"

Bella lets out a breath and bites her lip as it quivers, "I- I don't know. He still hasn't woken up." _How strange_, Bella thinks to herself, this conversation almost feels surreal.

"That'll be the meds Bella." Rosalie says impatiently and Bella remembers why she originally called. She clears her throat.

"C-can you let Edward know that I'm staying here tonight?" she asks quietly, knowing the vampire will hear her anyway.

Again Rosalie pauses; she briefly wonders if the annoying human girl knows what it is that she's doing. "Fine. I'll tell him." Even though he is sat right next to her listening and hurt that Bella hasn't called him directly.

"Okay and thanks Rosalie." Bella says sincerely.

"Yep. Bye." The line goes dead.

She hangs up the phone and turns to Jake.

His eyes are still closed, his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. Bella can't help but marvel at his beauty. Sleeping soundly – even in his broken state - he is the most beautiful man Bella has ever come across. She frowns at herself for never seeing this before.

'

'

'

Bella ends up staying longer than just one night.

The cot by the window in Jake's room has become her place for three nights now. Today she wakes up at dawn; she gets up from the cot and makes her way over to Jakes bed. The cuts on his face have almost healed, the broken bones have not.

She uses the bathroom and Jake's toothbrush then makes her way to the kitchen.

Billy has already eaten so she usher's him to the back porch with a newspaper crossword and gets busy. She pulls out all the dishes and rearranges the cupboards, which takes 'till midday. Jake still hasn't woken up.

Preparing something light for dinner, she decides to call her father. Billy told her that the Tribe's men caught a lot of salmon at this time of year and he has a freezer full of it. She decides to poach the salmon steaks in lemon juice.

Charlie comes over for dinner that night. Truth is he misses his baby girl. For the past four days he's had a feel of what it's going to be like when Bells leaves for college and he hates it.

Fortunately Paul has come up with her perfect excuse; a motorcycle accident. But unfortunately this meant that Bella was now ratted out to her father about the bikes. She takes it in stride, she deserves this much and she still feels guilty about Jake's condition. After all the newborn army were made to help kill Bella.

Charlie launches into a rant about how dangerous motorcycles are. He yells at Bella for having one herself, more out of fear than anger. But she is just so high on emotions that she starts crying.

Bella promises to sell her motorcycle and Charlie feels increasingly crappy for making her cry.

'

'

'

On the seventh day Jake finally wakes up. She's so relieved that she drops and breaks the dish in her hand as she rushes after the hoarse calling of her name.

They cry together for a moment. Billy and the pack pile in throughout the morning, saying 'hi' and ribbing Jake nonstop. Their banter makes her smile.

The smile disappears when Leah Clearwater walks into Jake's room. She looks contrite and guilty. Jake shakes his head at her, "Don't. It wasn't your fault."

She nods and eyes Bella mysteriously. Her 'nice' persona from the battle day has disappeared, "I see you're still here."

Bella clears her throat and glares at Leah, "Yes. You have a problem with that?" Leah looks taken aback for a moment but then she is subtly impressed. Who knew Swan had it in her?

Bella turns to Jake. "I have to go to the church, I prayed a lot that you'd be okay and you're on your way to being so. I want to visit the church to say thank you."

Jake swallows thickly. Bella can see the mistrust in his eyes; he still thinks she's going to run.

"I can drive you there." Leah breaks the silence and Bella reluctantly agrees.

In the end however Bella has nothing to worry about. The two girls find they have much in common and come away firm friends. Leah even hands out her cell number, something she rarely does these days.

As they pull up back at the Black's place, Bella thinks to herself; _Leah isn't so bad after all._

'

'

'

The next day Carlisle comes back to check up on Jake. Bella's nerves are in a tangle as she wonders what her future father-in-law will say to her.

Much to her surprise though, Carlisle focuses solely on Jake. He mentions that he's studied the wolves in the past few days and found that Jakes progress is completely normal- well normal for a shape shifter.

He doesn't even mention Edward and for this Bella is thankful. She doesn't think she can answer any questions truthfully. She doesn't think she can handle even the slightest mention of her fiancé.

Carlisle prescribes more painkillers and then leaves. Bella lets out a huge breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Jake frowns at her.

'

'

'

By the two week marker Jake's leg and arm are both healed along with his collarbone, though his ribs are still sore.

Quil and Embry come over with instructions from Sam to help Jake take a bath. They tease him endlessly as they help him to the bathroom. Bella takes this opportunity to change his sheets.

Bella decides to cook spaghetti and meatballs, Quil and Embry stay for dinner. Their banter is playful as they tease each other with familiarity and Jake seems to be the butt of most jokes.

They sit together on the floor of Jake's bedroom whilst he is propped up in bed until late and just talk. About their hopes and dreams, Bella doesn't participate, she listens. And they don't ask her, mostly they know how things are gonna end for her.

That night Bella doesn't sleep in the cot, she shares Jake's bed. He's still hurt so she is as careful as she can possibly be but she manages to rest her head on his chest and curl into his non-broken side. She thinks that she has never felt so content.

'

'

'

Sixteen days it has been. Billy doesn't seem to mind though. And Bella has even gotten through many curious phone calls with the Black twins. Rachel and Rebecca seemed accepting of her being in the Black household so often. Bella even manages to talk Becca into visiting soon. Billy's eyes shine as she tells him this.

Jake is well enough to walk around now, though Sam has ordered another week of 'bed-rest', to make the motorcycle accident cover story believable.

Billy resides to the porch with a crossword in hand. He likes to give the kids some privacy, a part of him is still holding onto the hope that the girl he considers a surrogate daughter will change her mind about her fate.

Charlie calls and asks if Bella thinks she'll be coming home yet. Bella stutters for a moment and Jake gives her longing look from where he's now sat at the kitchen table, a forkful of scrambled eggs half way to his mouth.

Bella swallows thickly and tells Charlie that Jake still needs her and then hangs up.

She knows that she should probably go to Charlie's. She refrains from calling it home, the truth is the only place she feels at home now is here; the Black's.

It has been over two weeks since she's had any sort of contact with the man she was marrying soon. She felt so guilty of the fact that she was willingly ignoring him. But staying here in the Black home is giving her the time and space to think about her decisions. And the more she thinks, the more she realises that she may have made a terrible mistake.

'

'

'

At three weeks Jake is completely healed. He is trying to catch up on school work and Bella is helping him. He sits back against the headboard in his room whilst Bella perches by his knees.

They are going over algebra and despite Jake claiming not to know 'anything'; he's proven to Bella that he is actually very smart and good with numbers.

After a couple of hours they decide to take a break from all the work.

Jake knows that he should talk to Bella about something that has been bothering him since he woke up.

"You know you have to go back Bells?" Bella figures he's talking about more than just back to Charlie's place.

She shrugs, "I don't want to leave you."

Jake's eyes widen and he can't help the hope that blooms in his chest at this but the smooth mask is back in place before she can see it. "You don't mean that Bella," he says quietly, hoping that she's not lying to him. He doesn't know if he can survive that blow. "You'd miss your own wedding," he says, his eyes staring at her intently, gauging her reaction.

She stares out the window for a while then turns to him and squares her shoulders, "What wedding?"

And somewhere in the back of her mind, she can hear Edward's marble heart shatter.

'

'

'

Billy awakes feeling better than he has in so long. He was eating well, looking after himself even better and looking forward to each day more and more.

Two months have passed since the battle and everything has changed.

Bella is now a permanent fixture in the Black household. She's completely transformed their lives with her presence. Taking care of others has always been her forte but that had sadly been side-lined by the Cullen's.

She rejected Edward's proposal and asked the Cullen's to leave. Billy had never felt more proud of the girl than in that moment.

So now she focused on looking after Jake and in effect, Billy.

Rebecca has booked tickets for her and her daughter to visit sometime in the next month and Bella is busy preparing for that. Jake has moved into the twins' old room himself and he and Bella have worked hard at making sure the little room is ready for them.

Billy slowly gets up out of bed and goes through his morning routine. He could already hear Bella up and pottering around in the kitchen; Jake must have left for the Pack meeting.

'

'

'

Bella pops the toast out of the toaster and spreads on some butter. She places two steaming mugs of tea on the table and starts on her own breakfast. Billy rolls in moments later and together the two of them eat in silence.

After a while Billy clears his throat. "Is Jake gone for the meeting?"

Bella's gaze flickers towards Billy and she shrugs, "The meeting was over a while ago. Jake is visiting Sam."

"Oh." Billy says and then glances down at his plate. Bella lifts her own dishes and takes them to the sink so her tears are hidden from a man she considers her second father.

She thinks back to the most drastic change in their lives.

Four weeks ago Jake had been able to phase again. And it was like a cable had snapped.

His wolf had been feral, revenge hungry and in need of taking control. He had challenged Sam for the Alpha position and won, but not without losing.

Sam was injured badly and healing slower than normal for a wolf. In fact the Tribe's shaman had predicted that he probably wouldn't be able to phase even when he healed fully.

Jake's own wolf had forced him into the Alpha role that the man wasn't ready for leaving him feeling at war with himself. Besides his internal battle however, he had not let the Pack down. He'd immediately filled the role to the best of his ability and the Pack couldn't deny they felt better for it.

Bella hadn't been able to leave. Jake's wolf had met her once. She'd been throwing out the trash and he'd finished patrol and ran home in wolf form. It had been intense and intimate and the wolf had _chosen _her.

She sighs and closes her eyes. Reaching her hand forward she turns on the hot water and starts washing the breakfast dishes. It makes no sense. She's met his wolf before a few times and the connection they now have had never been present.

This was another reason she couldn't go home. Jake was so protective over her and it physically hurt her to be away from him. But they weren't imprinted. That was something both of them and the Tribal elders were sure of.

Charlie was having kittens with her refusing to come home. Nobody could tell him anything and he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Bella," Billy's deep voice cuts through her thoughts and Bella clumsily drops the dish she was soapy water.

She turns over her shoulder and Billy gestures for her to sit with him at the table. She dries her hands on a dish cloth and then sinks into the chair in front of him.

"How are you? He asks.

Bella's gaze flickers to where her nails are scratching the table top. She shrugs and then glances up, "I don't really know how to feel Billy."

The older man nods, "I understand." Billy takes a huge breath and then reaches forward to take one of Bella's hands. "This was your test you know."

Bella's head snaps up and she frowns, "My test?"

"You know that the true Alpha of the Pack can't imprint. He chooses his own mate." Bella cringes, there was that word again; _mate._

"Bella, Jake chose you years ago. It was you who had to accept him."

She squeezes her eyes shut and runs a hand through her hair, "I thought you said this wasn't an imprint."

"It's not. He chose you, the man chose you. Your test came afterwards. That's why the wolf couldn't recognise you at first. You were truly in love with our enemy. But you sent them away Bella. You showed you are worthy of the position of Alpha's mate.

Jake may feel as now his wolf and man are separate but truth is they have never been more in sync than this."

Bella rubs her temples, "Did you find something about this in the legends?"

Billy nods, "Yes. We need to take them seriously Bella." She nods in agreement. "You have to make the final choice, whether you want to seal the bond or not."

She flushes and drops her eyes to her lap. Billy clears his throat forcing Bella to meet his gaze and then shoots a pointed glance over her shoulder. She turns to find Jake sat on the top step of the back porch with his back to them. She excuses herself and then opens the screen door.

He doesn't move to acknowledge her but his shoulders relax and he tips his head backwards. Bella sinks into the spot next to him and stares out ahead. "How was he?" she whispers after a moment of silence.

Jake coughs out a sarcastic laugh, shakes his head and then drops it. He brings a hand up to rub over his hair and then turns to gaze at her, "He's getting there... slowly. Em has some news…"

Bella frowns, "What?"

Jake turns and throws both arms around her and then lifts her onto his lap. She sits between his knees and he envelopes her in his heat. They both sigh contentedly at the contact. Jake burrows his face in the nape of her neck and inhales her scent.

They stay like this and just breathe. Bella brings both hands up rest on top of Jake's.

"Emily's four months pregnant." He says quietly.

Bella eyes pop open from where they had closed contentedly. She tries to turn in his arms but he holds her fast. "Bella I could have made that child fatherless." Bella swallows thickly as realisation settles in.

She shakes her head and instead reaches one hand back to cup the back of Jake's head. "Your wolf wanted power Jacob and he got that. But he would _never _have killed his brother. Sam will get better, he _is _getting better. He's said before himself that he never wanted to be Alpha or phase even. He was too good a person to just quit and leave you guys but now that you've stepped up he has that choice. Don't you see… he wants, no _needs _his humanity and he's slowly getting that back."

Bella removes herself from Jake's arms and this time he lets her. She turns so that she's kneeling between his knees on the step below. She cups his jaw gently and gazes into his eyes. "Your dad was talking about the legends."

Jake swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bobs with the motion. "You don't have to make a choice about us yet Bella. I promise you, you just being here is enough."

Bella frowns. She drags her hands up through his hair and tugs until he's staring right into her eyes. "I'm ready Jake. I want this."

His eyes widen, "Bells you don't know what you're-"

She cuts him off with a petulant roll of her eyes, "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into Jacob Black."

Bella leans in and places a soft kiss to his forehead, "Family, friends, Pack. A place where I belong, happiness, a whole community who is ready and willing to bear any burden with me and lift me when I need it but most importantly…" she leans closer still until her lips are mere millimetres away from his.

"… I get to spend the rest of my life loving my best friend. I don't need an eternity when I have that Jake. You're more than enough, you always have been."

And then she pushes her lips to his.

She pours all of her heart and emotion into their kiss. Her heart sprints and her hands pull desperately in Jake's hair as she tries to hold onto as much of him as possible. She moans into his mouth as his hot tongue and mouth work against hers.

His hands push over her shoulders and then run down her spine only to grip her hips and pull her upwards along his body. The extra contact has her moaning again and Jake takes advantage of her open mouth to push in his tongue further, kissing her deeper. He caresses her mouth with his, pouring warm caramel kisses onto her over and over again. Bella breathes harshly through her nose and Jake slows things down. He breaks apart with a smack only to place soft closed mouthed kisses to Bella's open panting ones.

Her eyes open lazily. They stare at each other for a moment, seeing each other as only they are able to. Bella rolls her swollen lips and leans in to kiss Jake once more. She pulls back, "I want this Jake. I want what we have... always."

Jake's big hand pushes her hair back off of her shoulder and cups her right cheek, "Just think it over one more time Bells, you know consummating our mating will involve-"

Bella places a hand over Jake's on her cheek and nods. "I know, but I'm ready."

She stares into his eyes so he can see how truly serious she is, how much she wants him.

"Mark me," she whispers and then seals her fate with a kiss.

'

'

'

_**A/N: Thank so much for reading this, guys! Review if you want me to post the bonus chapter. P.s it basically one big lemon and the Marking scene… jus' sayin'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews and to those who favourtied/followed._**

**_So here it is as promised. There isn't much plot in this one but I will be adding more chapters in the future._**

**_Disclaimer: anything recognisable belongs to SM, I own nothing and make no profit._**

**_Hope you enjoy guys and I'd love to know what you think in a review..._**

* * *

><p><em>'<em>

'

'

Almost as if Jake has called them the Pack file into the Black's backyard and move into the house. One by one they pass an absent hand over Bella's shoulder as they walk past her and Jake still sat on the porch.

Bella knows what they are doing. They're clearing out Billy, taking him out of the house and giving Jake and Bella this time to consummate their bond.

Her cheeks flame a little as she buries her face against Jake's shoulder. He is silent next to her, silently holding her hand in a firm warm embrace whilst her palm is sweating.

It feel like hours when in fact it's only minutes and then Jared steps out next to them again, "Take the Pack. Run half of them until noon and the other half until dinner and then take the night off." Jake instructs his Second. Jared nods once and then disappears himself.

Jake lets out a breath and then stands to his full height. He tips his head down towards Bella and holds out a hand. Bella inhales deeply and takes it firmly. He helps her up and into the house.

They move silently past the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom. Jacob removes his shirt and his shorts and stands before her as bare as the day he was born.

Bella's breath catches in her throat. He's breath-taking.

He stands taller almost as if awaiting her inspection and Bella takes her fill.

At six foot five he's all strong bulging muscles covered in the softest smoothest caramel skin. With a beautiful face, thick neck, broad shoulders, six-pack abs leading down to that delicious 'v'. Dark smattering of hair makes up his happy trail leading down to a soft patch of curls.

Bella blushes as her gaze drifts further down to his thick girth, half-aroused he's perfectly proportioned with the rest of his body. His size makes her nervous… and a little curious. Without thinking she takes a step forwards, her own movement startles her and her gaze immediately jumps up to meet Jake's.

He's watching her intently and she blushes darker.

Jake frowns and holds out a hand to her. Her fingers reach out and glide up his until they rest on his palm. He tightens his hold on her hand and tugs her forwards a little. "You never have to be embarrassed with me Bells, I'm yours." His soft bass soothes her and she relaxes. Pushing her shoulders back she stands tall as Jake sinks to his knees in front of her.

Bella places her hands lightly on his shoulders as Jake's arms wind around her waist. He pushes both hands up the back of her shirt and lifts until Bella is forced to raise her arms and then he removes it.

She closes her eyes and fights her blush letting Jake's words from before comfort her.

Light fingers trail from one side of her collarbone to the other and a giggle pounces free over her lips; she wriggles away, "That tickles…"

Jake's own dark chocolate chuckle mixes with Bella's laugh and she opens her eyes. Jake looks delighted that his attempt to get Bella relax has worked.

With a soft smile on her face Bella reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. With her gaze locked on Jake's she pushes the straps down her arms and shucks of the garment leaving her top half bared. "You're fucking beautiful." Jake says, staring so deep into her eyes and Bella believes him.

Holding out his right hand Jake takes a step forward. His long clever fingers brush against her navel and Bella inhales sharply as her wholes body flushes. With a quick jerk Jake unbuttons her jeans and tugs down the zipper.

"Mmm…" he croons as he leans down to take a hit of her scent at the juncture of her neck. Bella shivers as his nose skims over her skin, raising goose bumps and stoking the embers starting to burn in her stomach.

Jake's palms slip under her jeans, over her butt cheeks and down her thighs effectively pulling her jeans with them.

They pool around her shins.

She grabs onto one of Jake's shoulders and toe's them off as best she can with Jake's hand still on her ass. He squeezes and the heat from his hands feels so good she lets out a quiet moan. Jake inhales deeply and groans himself and Bella feels wetness pool in her core.

Jake's hands move around and he dips his thumbs into her panties.

The moment becomes real to Bella and her whole bodies freezes. Sensing her discomfort Jacob's hands change course and smooth up the sides of her torso, brush the sides of her breasts. Bella whimpers and then bites her lip as her eyes flicker up.

Jake stares intensely at her whilst his hands continue up the slope of her neck until he's cupping her cheeks. "Shh," he whispers though it sounds more like a croon, immediately Bella's body relaxes.

He bends down to her height and presses a velvet kiss to her closed lips, "I'm not going to take you in here. I just wanna wash off all other scents."

Bella nods in agreement and Jake once again reaches for her panties. She shoots him a tiny smile and he doesn't hold back. He grins devilishly and gives one harsh tug on her panties. Bella gasps as they come away in tatters and Jake huffs out a laugh.

She lifts one hand to lazily slap at his chest. "Animal…" she snorts in a teasing manner but Jake turns serious. He drops his forehead to hers whilst an animalistic sound rumbles in his chest. Both his hands grip onto her waist holding just a little tighter than comfortable.

Bella lifts her own hands and lays her palms on his chest. Under one she can hear his faster-than-normal heart beating away. She rubs soothingly until the sounds stop.

Jake takes a huge step back in the tiny bathroom and ends up right near the bath tub. Bella's hands drop limply to her sides and it's then she realises just how exposed she is for the first time in front of another.

On instinct she goes to cover herself. Jake's growl rumbles in the small space and he narrows his eyes at her. Instead she bites her lip and crosses one leg in front of the other. The muscle in his jaw ticks but he says nothing.

Jake turns and pushes the shower curtain out of the way. With a flick of his wrist he has the shower running. He turns back to Bella and holds out a petitioning hand.

Squaring her shoulders Bella steps up and lets Jake take her hand in his.

He tugs hard on her, pulling her flush with him.

Bella gasps sharply as her naked body comes into contact with his. She keeps her eyes close as her hands glide up and down his abs, around his back and down to his butt. She gives the taut muscles a squeeze and then brings them up to rest at the bottom of his back.

Taking another step closer until there is no gap between them Bella rubs her bare chest against his. She moans lightly and pants through her open mouth as her nipples bud and goosebumps break out once more.

_Finally _Jake puts his hands on her. He rubs her back, his fingers counting each bump of her spine. His hands slip down to cup her ass, rub down the backs of her thighs and glide up again, his fingers skimming the insides of her thighs. He narrowly misses her apex and the non-contact is _so much more. _Bella blushes as she feels herself get impossibly wetter. In fact a part of her is relieved her arousal isn't coating her thighs already.

Her body feels relaxed, her breasts heavy and her sex swollen; she's ready.

As if sensing this Jake grips her hips and lifts her into the tub. He closes the curtain and stalks Bella backwards until she's under the spray. She gasps as the water rivulets around her and Jake holds her at arm's length admiring the way the water sluices over her heaving chest.

In a sudden movement he ducks his head and steps under into the spray with Bella. He pulls her into his embrace and Bella can feel his erection- no longer half aroused- poking at her stomach.

She tips her head up and blinks as drops of hot water bounce down onto her face. With Jake holding her close to his body and his hands caressing her lower back and butt she rests her chin on his chest and bites her lip in curiosity at the hard shape resting against her stomach.

Placing her left hand on Jake waist she lifts her right and trails her middle finger down his profile. Inhaling, he closes his eyes and his hands still on her hips.

Following the path of her hand she watches as her fingers lightly brush over his Adam's apple, over his collar, down his sternum. She takes a detour and moves her hand to the right, pinching a dark chocolate nipple. Jake grunts and his hips snap forwards, pushing his arousal harder against her.

Bella inhales deeply and her cheeks flush but in a good way. She presses her palm flat against his pec and moves down his abs, his navel. She smiles as she watches his muscles jump under her touch and Jake pants. She can feel the bursts of air hitting the crown of her head.

Feeling brave she moves her hand lower and wraps it around his length gently. His hips jump, pushing him further into her grip and a strangled groan fills the bathroom.

Bella eyes flicker up and immediately latch onto to where Jake's dark-as-night eyes are watching her.

She blushes crimson and goes to remove her hand but his silky fingers slip around her so he's holding her hand holding him. He squeezes tighter and another groan slips from between his parted lips.

Bella holds his gaze as he moves her hand up and down his sex. She marvels at the feeling of him, velvet over steel, hot and hard and so big in her tiny hand. She briefly wonders how he's going to fit but all thoughts are banished from her mind when Jake dips down and kisses her.

He bends at a weird angle and presses deeper, pushing his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. Bella breathes harshly through her nose while Jake devours her, their hands still slowly jacking him.

Jake moans into her mouth and Bella swallows the sounds down, suddenly not able to get enough of him. Her back arches into him and her sex throbs. She rubs her thighs together and moans herself. With a gasp she breaks away from their kiss, "Jake!" she breathes out searching his face with frantic eyes.

Gently he removes her hand from his erection and bends against her. His inky black hair tickles her shoulder as he reaches behind Bella for a washcloth.

He stands again and focusing completely on the task squeezes some scentless body wash onto the cloth.

Bella drops her arms by her sides as Jake runs the cloth with the precision only the supernatural possess. He cleans her quickly; Bella freezes up as his fingers, wet and soapy from the body wash trail between her ass cheeks.

She gasps when they dip lower and glide against her sex. Bella's legs become jelly and she falls against Jake's chest, "No more, just please hurry…" she whispers in a desperate tone.

"Anything you want Bells," Jake replies in a whisper of his own. He adds more soap to the wash cloth and scrubs it over his own body. Bella follows the path of his hands and feels her belly clench at the way Jake's hands rub over his own body with confidence.

She wants him; bad.

With jerking movement Jake switches off the water and pushes aside the curtain. He steps out from the tub and Bella's body jerks towards him, trying to follow. He turns quickly and cups her cheek in his right hand. "Bells…" he soothes, silently asking her to wait just a moment.

She nods and he drops his hand and lifts a towel from under the sink. He wraps it around his hips and then steps near the tub once more and lifts Bella out.

Bella snuggles against him as he carries her to his room. His foot pushes the door until they hear the soft click and then Jake moves over to their bed and lays her in the middle.

Naked as she is Bella feels more exposed than she did before in the bathroom without the cover of the steam.

As if sensing this Jake steps up to the edge of the bed, standing tall and powerful, he is beautiful. Bella's breath catches as she stares at him and her fingers grip the comforter beneath her.

He lifts one hand and undoes the towel so it falls to the ground.

Kneeling on the bed Jake slowly moves until the length of his body covers hers. He lowers himself until every part of his skin makes contact with Bella. She rubs up against him and he presses down against her until her silky thighs part and he rests between them.

One of Jacob's hands disappears down her torso whilst the other rests above her head, holding him up.

His clever fingers tease her, tweaking her nipples and tickling her stomach until they dip down into her sex. Bella's hips buck off of the bed and her breath catches, "Jake!"

"Honey…" he croons and rubs her right thigh whilst brushing his thumb over her clit again. Bella inhales sharply.

"Ja-akee…"

With one hand still twisted in the comforter her other grips Jake's wrist stopping his movements.

His eyes snap to hers and underneath the potent lust she can see the worry rising. Sitting up on her left elbow she cups his cheek tenderly with her right hand.

"We can play later Jake, I just need you now." He stares at her and then nods.

Jake braces both his hands on the pillows and then leans into Bella. She follows his movements until her back is pressed into the comforter and Jake is pressed to her front. The slip and slide of their skin has her breaths coming out in pants.

He's so much taller than her that he can't kiss her properly but he presses his lips to her forehead over and over and over again.

Bella holds onto his left wrist and right shoulder whilst Jake's right hand disappears between them. He grabs himself, pumping once, twice and then slides his sex between her lips.

She arches off of the bed, lifting her hips to help him glide between her folds. And then he slips a little lower. They both freeze. Jake drops his head onto her shoulder at a weird angle as his body wracks with tremors, but not the dangerous kind.

Bella lifts her hips a little so the blunt head of Jake's erection pushes at her opening and with her hands she smooth's them down Jacob's back.

He holds himself perfectly still even though the tension in the rest of his body lets Bella know he needs it hard and fast. "All of you." Bella grunts out and then grips the skin beneath her, sinking her nails into Jake's sides as his hips snap forward and through her barrier until he is completely sheathed.

Jake bends further so he can reach her mouth and swallows down her cries, silencing them with moans of his own. He's pushing against her in little bursts, never truly pulling out from where he's buried inside her.

"Bells…" he moans hotly in her ear.

Bella pants, "Uh huh…"

And then he pushes both arms under her torso and rolls them carefully until Bella is on top of him.

Jake removes his hands from her body and pointedly folds them under his head.

Still breathing heavily from the twinge of pain, Bella sits up gingerly and- _oh…_

"_Yeah…" _Jake agrees.

Placing both palms flat on his chest, Bella gives an experimental roll of her hips. Jake's eyes clench shut in ecstasy and Bella smiles happily.

A slight sheen of sweat lingers on both of their skin. Bella leans down again, loving the stimulation to her clit when she comes in contact with his body and then rubs her chest against Jake's. He almost purrs beneath her. She licks the gathering perspiration off of the column of his neck.

His heat is soothing and soon she no longer hurts at all. She feels full but at the same time hungry, hungry for more; for movement.

Pushing up on her palms until she's sat up again she glances down to where they are joined. A throaty moan escapes her parted lips as she takes them in. His dark skin is flawless and hers almost translucent in the dim light.

Bella pushes against his chest and lifts herself off of him. She watches as his hard length reappears from inside of her, slick from her own arousal and it's too much. She cries out as her arms buckle and she drops back down once again taking in his whole length.

Jake inhales sharply and breathes out her name in bursts. "_Bella, Bella, Bella…"_

Bella collapses against his chest and arches her neck until her lips land on his. They kiss slowly, stoking the fire, making each other burn. Bella pushes her fingers into his hair and tugs on the strands.

Jake's hands move down to grip her hips and lift her off of him until just the tip remains. Bella pulls away and pouts at the loss of him. His face relaxes into a smile that quickly turns sexy and then without warning he tips up his head and kisses her whilst he shoves himself up and into her right to the hilt.

They groan into their kiss and Bella breaks away to lave kisses onto his neck and chest. Above her, Jake pants as he holds up her hips and pumps into to her at an increasing speed. Jake's rhythm falters after one particularly hard thrust and he clamps his hands over her hips just rocking gently against her.

Bella rests her elbows on his chest and brushes his hair back, "Shh, you gonna co-"

Before she can finish asking her question Jake rolls them again and pulls out of her. Her whimper turns into a shriek as he flips her onto her front and with one arm under her stomach pulls her up onto all fours.

She barely has enough time to brace herself before he thrusts back inside of her and starts up a frantic pace. It's hard and fast but _gosh _it feels so good- _he_ feels so good.

Bella pushes back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust and then his mouth is at her ear. "B-Bells, you sure-e?" he asks in a voice that sounds only half-human.

Too far gone now Bella nods, "Y-yesss. Do it."

And then one hand sneaks around to pinch her clit, Bella comes hard and fast and she feels Jake pulse inside her and his teeth sink into the juncture of her neck. The wail of a moan turns into a cry of pain as his razor sharp canines pierce her skin.

He sucks from the wound taking in her blood as the last spurts of his seed coat her walls. Bella wants to collapse. She wants to kick and scream. She wants to fall asleep but Jake holds her fast.

He's still rocking into her, slower than before and his tongue begins to lap at the wound. Bella shudders as the after effects of her orgasm roll through her.

Panting heavily behind her and totally spent, Jake's mouth is still on her neck and he collapses down, pinning her beneath him. Together they pass out.

'

'

'

Bella stirs from her slumber to find herself turned over and sprawled on her back. She blinks once, twice at the ceiling as she tries to remember something- _oh! Ooh…_

The memories flood her mind as heat rushes her body making her blush from head to toe.

She takes stock of her body, stretching her toes, calves, thighs. She finds no ache and is instantly relieved. Raising her arms above her head to stretch Bella frowns as the constricting arm slung over her torso tightens. Jake's fingers curl tighter around her ribs.

In the dim light Bella can tell it is nearly evening time. She turns her head to the right and winces. _Shit!_

Blindly, she lifts a hand up to poke at the juncture of her neck and comes into contact with soft bandage cloth.

Jake must have come around after they had passed out and cleaned her wound.

This time being more careful, Bella turns her head to look at Jake.

Her breath catches as she lays eyes on his sleeping form.

Jake is lying on his stomach with his right hand thrown over her. His face is resting so close to hers they are sharing a pillow and she can feel the warm puffs of his breath on every exhale.

Bella smiles luxuriantly at how good she feels. She never thought she could but Jake has given her that happiness and more and she was happy to be connected to him in such an intimate way.

Lifting her left hand she gently pulls her fingers through the hair that's fallen onto his forehead. His feather-duster eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones and he rolls his lips in his sleep.

Unable to help herself, Bella leans in and presses her lips to his parted one.

"Mmm…" the sound rumbles deep in his chest. Sensing he's awake, Bella goes to pull away but his hand travels up from her stomach to cup the back of her head and hold her to him.

He kisses her lazily, stroking his tongue against hers and sucking on her full bottom lip.

And then his lips dip lower to her jaw and then her neck

Bella holds her breath knowing full well where he's headed. The air rushes out of her and her body alights as his teeth rip off the bandage and then his lips close around her fresh mark. He sucks with fevor and Bella whimpers as her body arches off the bed and her eyes roll towards the ceiling.

She grabs at Jake as he lifts up away from her and onto his knees but she has nothing to worry about.

His big hands scoop her up and position her so she's straddling his lap and with one hard thrust he's inside of her.

Her forehead falls to his shoulder whilst her right hand grabs his other one. Jake leaves them like that for a moment as he winds his arms around her. He presses his nose against her hairline and gulps down huge breaths.

Jake's hands move again, this time clasping her at the waist.

Bella pulls back and brings her other hand up until they both rest on his shoulders. He lifts her body and their eyes lock and then in one move shoves himself up inside of her.

He continues like this and Bella tips her head back, arching out her chest.

Jake's hot mouth covers her breasts and she gasps as his lips start to climb her throat.

"Ja-ake-" she moans and her fingers reach for the silky strands of hair at his nape.

The continuous rumble in his chest had her eyes closing as she leans back further.

With his right hand firmly clamped on her hip, he grinds himself into her. His other hand grabs a fistful of her hair and tugs her head back further yet.

"Jake!" Bella yells out as he tugs painfully on her hair. Her right hand slides down his slick chest to his abs whilst the other tweaks his nipple.

"Bell-ah- _Fuck!" _he growls and that's it.

His mouth once again finds his mark and he sucks hard.

Bella screams in answer to the growl deep in his chest as they grind together frantically until finally the sensation is too much. Bella claws at Jake's chest they come together, screaming and crying out expletives that would usually have her blushing.

Stars swim before her vision before it once again goes blank.

'

'

'

Heat surrounds her, cocooning her in warmth and a comfort so good she doesn't want to move. But she had to pee so badly.

Mumbling grumpily Bella opens her eyes to find Jake resting up on his left elbow and glancing down at her adoringly.

They smile at each other and he leans down for a slow smooch.

Bella ducks her head apologetically when they pull apart, "Can you let me up Jake, I have to pee."

Nodding once Jake helps her stand by the side of the bed and rolls into the spot she once occupied. He looks so gorgeous spread out on top of the comforter that Bella almost jumps back in next to him.

He raises a saucy brow at her as though reading her thoughts and she blushes and hurries for the bathroom.

Bella doesn't bother locking the door as she uses the bathroom.

When she's done she washes her hands and then braves a glance up into the mirror.

The mark catches her eyes. Bright red against her pale skin, there are four points that make up Jake's teeth. It doesn't look fresh. The wound looks days old. The wonders of werewolf saliva Bella muses. The redness must be from the way Jake just sucked on it.

She watches as her cheeks flood with colour and then she grins at herself in the mirror. Finding a hair tie on the counter Bella puts up her hair in a messy bun and grabs up her dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door.

Slipping her arms into the garment she ties it off at the waist and then makes her way out.

"In here." Jake calls from the kitchen and Bella follows him there.

He's already gotten started at making a mountain of sandwiches. His back is to her as he slaps various cold cuts and condiments onto endless slices of bread. Bella stomach growls violently, "Hungry?" Jake asked, clearly amused.

Bella sniffs and sinks into a chair at the kitchen table, "Well I did work up an appetite."

Jake chuckles and turns to smile at her but his expression quickly darkens.

Bella stiffens as he drops the butter knife to the counter and stands before her. "You covered it." He accuses in a hurt tone. Bella frowns in confusion and then jumps to her feet.

"No! _No. _By accident, here…" she pulls the dressing gown collar away from her mark so it's exposed and Jake relaxes a little. He kisses her quickly and then returns to the sandwich making.

"You want coffee?" he asks and Bella shakes her head as a massive yawn escapes her.

"Nah. I wanna sleep more after we eat." Jake nods and hums in agreement. He brings over the food and Bella immediately digs in. "What is up with that anyway Jake? Why do I keep passing out?"

He swallows his monster mouthful and replies, "The marking takes its toll on us Bella. We need to eat and then we need to sleep again." He drinks from a glass of water and then holds it out to her. "I need to ask the council to organise a bonfire this weekend, I want to officially introduce you to the Tribe."

Jake's hand cups her cheek possessively as he whispers, "Mine." That one word has her beaming and happily munching away at her ham and cheese sandwich.

"You're moving in. I need you here, where I know you'll be safe. At least for a couple months until we have a little more experience with our new bond."

Bella nods in agreement, a shudder runs through her at the thought of having to spend more than a couple hours away from him. Normally such clinginess would freak her out but Bella knows it's the aftereffects of their consummation.

They eat in silence for a few moments. Bella drains the water and Jake polishes off all the sandwiches.

Together they walk hand in hand to their bedroom and settle back into bed.

Jake pulls Bella on top of him and holds her to his chest. Bella wriggles a little to find a comfortable position and ends up straddling his stomach with her face pressed against his neck.

"The Pack will meet with us tomorrow, it's gonna be a little weird honey. You're second in command technically speaking now."

Bella frowns, "What about Jared?"

Jake shrugs, "It is how it is."

He strokes her back and kisses her forehead and Bella tumbles towards sleep.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?" she hums.

"There's just one other thing you need to know honey?"

She frowns in her almost-asleep state, "M'wha'?"

"My dad left the Rez and went to stay at your house." Jake whispers and his tone is hesitant.

Bella lifts up a little so she can see his face. In the dim light he looks almost… scared. "And? That's cool right? My dad knows how to go through Billy's routine."

Jake shakes his head and winces, "No Bella, I mean yeah they'll be fine but what I mean is that he'll know. Charlie will know everything by tomorrow."

Bella's eyes widen and she squeaks, "You're dad's gonna tell him about _marking?!"_

Lifting his head to rub his jaw soothingly against her, Jake decides to just tell her now.

"Yes honey. He's gonna tell Charlie about that…"

Bella narrows her eyes and then they widen in horror, "That's not all is it…?"

Jake shakes his head, "Dad's telling him the truth about the legends. He's going to tell Charlie about the Cullen's."

'

'

'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading this guy's. I hope to have more up soon.**_

_**Please comment and let me know if I do the scene justice or not!**_

_**Hugs, Chand x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your amazing response to the last chapter, you guys seriously blew me away. **_

_**So here is the next part, Bella meets with the pack and Charlie confronts her about the supernatural. **_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to SM; I own nothing and make no profit.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>The air is cool but pleasant as it caresses the naked skin of her back. Two hot hands smooth up her side and cup her face.<p>

Bella inhales Jake's heavenly scent deeply and then his hands are cupping her cheeks and lifting her face to his. "Good morning…" Bella feels the rumble of his deep voice through his chest.

His dark eyes assess her face and flicker down to where her mark is bared proudly. Bella smiles and lowers her face to kiss him. His taste invades her senses and she sighs into their kiss.

The urgency from last night is gone, leaving them sure of one another.

Jake rolls them until Bella is covered by the length of his body.

They make soft, sweet and slow love. It's just the soothing balm she needs to calm her for the day ahead of them. Jake thrusts slow and deep, feeling every part of her and Bella rises to meet him.

It could have been minutes or hours but slowly Jake speeds up the rhythm of his thrusts. Bella pants and moans beneath him, touching his face and forcing him to meet her eyes.

Their eyes stay locked and Bella feels herself tightening on him as she tumbles towards climax.

Briefly Jake's eyes close and he groans quietly as he comes after her, thrusting shallowly until he's completely spent.

He rests his weight on her slightly and drops his head to her shoulder. Bella strokes one hand over his shoulder, rubbing gently and kisses the side of his face over and over.

"Good morning indeed." Bella says and Jake chuckles and then lifts off of her.

"I love you Bells, so much." He presses a kiss to her forehead and Bella grins.

"Love you too, Jake."

Slowly he pulls out and away from her. He lays on his back and Bella lifts up to drape herself across his chest. They lay together for a moment until Jake's rumbling stomach interrupts them.

Together they get up from the bed.

Bella wrinkles her nose at the tiny bloodstain on the sheets. Jake pulls her close for a quick kiss and then retrieves clean sheets. They change the bed together and then move into the bathroom to shower.

Once dressed, Bella and Jake head into the kitchen. He loads the washing machine whilst Bella starts on breakfast.

A moment later, Jake re-enters the kitchen and takes over frying the bacon whilst Bella whisks up batter for pancakes.

"The Pack is going to be meeting us here in about a half hour." Jake says quietly.

Bella pauses from where she's plating up their food, "Should I have made more food."

Jake laughs, "Nah, they'll be in wolf form. We'll meet them out back."

She nods and takes their plates to the table. Jake pours two coffees and brings them over. Bella takes a gulp of hers and groans, "Caffeine, I love you."

"Lucky caffeine." Jake snorts as he sits down and take's a drink from his own mug. Bella sticks her tongue out at him and they laugh quietly together.

Jake inhales his food and whatever Bella doesn't eat.

"Why don't you call your dad and tell him to come up in a couple of hours. We should be done with the Pack by then. I'll leave you to talk with him; I need to run with the Pack for a while anyway."

Bella bites her lip and nods. She lifts her dishes and goes to take them to the sink.

A gentle hand on her forearm stops her. Jake stares up at her with silent reassurance. "Don't worry about it too much Bells. He just needs to understand and he'll be fine with it. It's gonna take time but I know he'll be fine."

She tries to smile but it comes off as more of a grimace, "He's gonna be so mad." She whispers. Jake stands and takes the dishes from her hands.

"Naturally Bells, he's your father and he's found out that for a while you were dead set on killing yourself, turning into one of them. He's gonna be furious."

Bella can feel tears threatening to fall, she bites her lip harder. Jake sets the plates down and pulls her into his arms. One hand secures her to him with a hand across her shoulders whilst the other cups the back of her head. Bella's own hands find purchase on his chest.

"Don't honey. Don't get worked up over this. You know I've never lied to you and that's why I'm not sugar-coating it. I'm not-"

"-Edward." Bella finishes and an awkward silence fills the kitchen. She clears her throat. "You're nothing like him, you're the total opposite and I'm glad. Charlie likes you more than he ever did Edward."

Bella snorts, "He _hated _Edward. You're right Jake he's going to be okay with this- eventually - because it's _you. _Our dads have wanted us together since you were born."

Jake stares down at her in awe, "My thoughts exactly."

He leans down to kiss her.

"Just give him some time to come to terms with things." And then he grins cheekily. "Something tells me he'll take all this in without freaking anyway. After all his own kid is 'good with weird'."

Bella slaps his chest and Jake laughs freely. As she heads off to call her dad she smiles to herself. Once again Jake had looked after her and calmed her down. She sighs happily. He really is perfect; perfect for _her. _

'

'

'

Bella can feel their presence beyond the trees.

Jake squeezes her shoulders from he stands behind her. The air shimmers and then they appear.

Standing in a semi-circle, the Pack emerges from the shadows and clasp their hands in front of them.

There's an awkward silence.

They're waiting- waiting for Bella to give them some direction. This feels… strange. But oddly it feels right.

She assesses them.

Jared and Paul stand at the centre. Embry is on Paul's side whilst Quil stands on Jared's. Collin and Brady stand next to Quil and Leah and Seth with Embry.

Her gaze drifts over each of them and then zero in on Leah. As much as she's trying to hold composure, the she-wolf is crumbling.

Bella can read the emotions on her face. She looks trusting as she meets Bella's eyes and also relieved.

It's obvious that it's been a while since she's felt she can be herself in another female's company. Bella's heart lurches and she opens her arms and Leah rushes forwards.

The two sisters hug each other tightly; Leah drops her head to Bella's unmarked shoulder and rests there for a moment. The rest of the Pack follows her lead and Bella is passed from one set of arms to the other.

She interacts with them on different levels. The younger wolves need to be shown love whilst Jared, Embry and Quil hug Bella to comfort _her._

Paul is the last to take her in his arms and he buries his face in her neck and inhales at her mark.

In the next second she's ripped form his arms. She shrieks as Jake pulls her against his chest and growls at a stunned Paul who is being held back by Jared and Quil. Bella reaches behind her blindly and places both hands on Jake's thighs.

Paul drops to his knees and lowers his eyes to the ground, tilting his head so his neck is bared. A few seconds pass, no one speaks and Bella holds her breath.

"Sorry." Paul whispers so quietly she almost doesn't hear it.

Bella tips her head up in time to catch Jake's nod and then his hands loosen their grip on her. She breathes out in relief as Paul returns to his feet and the Pack settle down for a meeting.

'

'

'

Jake kisses Bella in full view of the guys and Leah. He's leaving her alone to talk with her father whilst he runs with the Pack. Bella asks him to check in with Sam on his way home. It seems right for him to know of their new relationship too. Whether he joins the wolves again once he's better or not, he'll always be Pack.

She sends them of with a wave and brave smile but as soon as they're out of sight her shoulders slump.

Bella wasn't a normal teenager. She snorts at her own stating the obvious as she makes her way back inside and sits at the kitchen table. Her mother always told her she was older than her years, an old soul and Bella loved that title. It gave her independence to do what she wanted. And Charlie was always too worried about being a good parent so much that he just let her do what she wanted too.

So therefore she'd never feared her parents' wrath.

But now, she'd almost done something stupid. And Charlie was in on it and she was scared in a way that any child fears their parents for sake of their approval. She was embarrassed at how she'd behaved and on some level she knew Charlie wasn't going to let this go.

Beore she can plan what she wants to say the front door bursts open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Bella flinches and abruptly stands from the table. She bites on her lip hard as her knee knocks against it causing a fleeting pain to shoot up her leg.

Charlie stomps into the kitchen. Bella swallows thickly at the sight of her father.

Never has she seen him this angry.

He stands before her red-faced, with his hands clenched by his side's. The vein in his forehead looks as though it's about to burst as he glares at her. His eyes scan over her and then land on her mark.

Fumbling she reaches a hand up to try and fix her collar so it's covered but it is too late. He's seen it now.

His face turns an odd shade of purple and Bella briefly wonders if she's gonna have to perform CPR on him soon. But then he speaks.

"What... is _that?!" _he fumes, foaming at the mouth.

Bella shrinks back against the sink, red-faced and blinking back tears. Her father opens his mouth to continue his rant but he's interrupted.

"Charlie Swan, calm the hell down. You're scaring the poor girl."

Billy enters the kitchen, his emotionless mask in place. Charlie turns his attention to his best friend and Bella is relieved for a moment.

"Get outta here William. This is between me and my daughter!"

To her surprise Billy just laughs, "Yeah right Chief. This is my house. If anyone's going to be leaving it will be you."

Charlie scoffs, "Fine by me. Bella pack your bag now. We're leaving."

And then Bella loses it.

"No." She states calmly. Her father turn back to her his mouth opening and closing in shock. She lifts her head, baring her mark and staring him down. "I'm not leaving. If you go, you're going alone."

"B-Bella..." he starts.

She shakes her head. "I need to talk to you dad. There's things you need to know and you have every right to be mad at me for what happened with Edward." She pauses and catches Billy's eye. He's watching her with pride. She faces Charlie once more. "But you can't be mad at me for this," she points to her mark. "The owner of this saved me. I'm here because of Jake, I changed my mind because of him and I will _never _regret the decision to tie myself to him."

'

'

'

"If I ever run into that pansy-ass again, I swear I'll set the motherfucker on fire!"

An hour later Charlie has been told everything from when Bella first met Edward to the newborn battle.

"All this went on in my own town and I didn't even know it." Charlie shake his head, much calmer after two beers and finally being told the truth.

Billy nods across the table, "The secrets needed to be kept from you Chief. It was safer that way."

"But she's my daughter." Charlie says in a pained voice, "I couldn't protect her..."

Bella leans her head on his shoulder and her father takes her in his arms, "Oh Bells..."

She returns the hug with fever, a huge weight feels lifted from her shoulders now that Charlie knows everything.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, his moustache tickles her skin.

"And this... mark," he's trying so hard to be okay with all he's been told and Bella appreciates it immensely. "You're bound in the eyes of the Tribe."

Bella nods. "We are. It's magic dad, the best kind."

Reluctantly Charlie nods his head in agreement. "So I guess you won't be coming home, huh kiddo?" He looks sad as he says this and Bella smiles softly.

"_This _is my home now dad. He is my home."

Charlie considers this for a moment. Billy chuckles, "Isn't this what we always wanted Charlie? Both our kids married to one another!"

Her father's eye bug out, "M-married...?"

Bella shoots Billy a scolding look and shakes her head, "Not married, just bonded dad. They're different." Charlie grumbles for a moment but refrains from saying anything more.

"There's going to be a bonfire. An introduction of sorts, for me as Alpha's mate this Saturday. You'll come won't you dad?"

"Of course you will!" Billy pipes up. "It's Charlie's introduction too." Both Charlie and Bella frown in confusion. Billy rolls his eyes, "As honorary Tribe brother." He holds out a hand and the old friends clasp forearms.

Charlie sighs and then turns to Bella, "Yes I'll be there." And then he narrows his eyes.

"Where is that future son-in-law of mine anyway?"

Bella grins happily and hugs her father.

Charlie returns the embrace, happy to have his daughter back- and not even a little mad that she's with that Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it. Charlie knows everything!**_

**_Let me know what you thought in a review. Hugs, Chand x_**

**_Next chapter spoilers:_**

**_Pack Bonfire, Sam returns to full health._**

**_Becca shows up with her daughter._**

**_An imprint. But who will it be?_**


End file.
